Deidara's love
by LeathNote
Summary: Basically the love between Sasori and Deidara


All Sasori wanted was some fucking peace and quiet to work on his puppets. Uninterrupted. His blonde partner in the Akatsuki didn't seem to get that. Maybe that was because he was blonde, maybe his skull was thicker than it seemed. The younger man had woken up in the middle of the night again, and poked his Dan'na in the side a few times. "Sasori no Dan'na," he said quietly, trying to get attention from the Hitokugutsu.

Sasori turned his head side ways looking at Deidara " What is it? " He turned back to working on his puppet " Hmmm he needs some more weapons. "

" It's raining Dan'na,"

Turned to him again,His black eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at him "I see,but Deidara that's normal isn't it ? " He keeps his attention on Him.

His blue eye lighting up in delight, Deidara grinned and grabbed the puppet master's wrist, dragging him out of their room's door and down the empty hallways as quietly as he could possibly manage without waking the other members.

He followed Deidara,Not having any choice really as from a window a light flickers and then a tremendous cracking sound as we here the lighting and see the thunder.

" If you drew what you see now,Yes it would be Deidara but right now it's what we call mother nature " He looks a Deidara a slight smile grasping his face a we here a little ring showing it's midnight.

Not turning to look at Sasori, instead keeping his eyes focused on the sky, Deidara's expression changed to a more serious, mature look. "No, Sasori no Dan'na...it's art..un..."

He loooked at him with no expression on his face " Yes,alright it's art " He said not wanting to argue with him.

His shoulders relaxed and his grip on Sasori's wrist loosened considerably as another lightning bolt struck the earth somewhere nearby. "Dan'na, you're just saying that. You don't really think that, but it's true, un. You appreciate things that only last for a little while more than things that will always be here, don't you...un?"

He looked at him with a slight smile on his face " That is true.But im not like you where your in to art, I'm in to making puppets and human puppets and then defeating my enemys " He looked back at the dark cloud seeing yet another lighting flash hitting just behind the hills and then hearing a massive crakling noise.

"But haven't you told me that's /your/ art, Sasori no Dan'na..un..?" He looked his older partner, his hair sticking to his face as he was drenched; it was a bit darker, too, because of the rain. The blonde looked a little dismayed; he'd been hoping Sasori would truly see it his way, for once.

He smiled. His red hair waving about as the wind picked up. " Yes that is my art your are true there,And that is your art. If i was in your shoes i would probaly see it as art as well. " He grinned slightly.

He glanced at his feet for a second as another bright flash light up the sky, making it day again for a split second. "Sasori no Dan'na, would you please explain to me how you define art, again?"

"My definition of art?" The hitokugutsu raised an eyebrow. "Art is something beautiful that lasts forever, never changing or fading. Like myself, I will never die and I will never change, I am not a human nor am I a puppet, and I am not a mortal. I am art, I am eternal."

"But eternity is...it gets old, doesn't it, un?"

" The more older it gets the more special it is,and the more the poeple admire it. " He glances at Deidara

With another crack of thunder, Deidara let go of Sasori's wrist. "What's the point in living forever? Everything dies, everything fades away, and everything is fragile and instable, and this instability gives it true meaning, Dan'na, un!"

" I won't live foreever, I'd let myself go after a bit and not live on for eternity. " He smiled " Not all paintings last forever, they'll be lost and they'll get wrecked,Thats life. "

"Like I was saying, Sasori no Dan'na! Everything fades away...everything is instable and will eventually die. Isn't that..real art..un?"

" Maybe that is true art but i belive in my definition and always will. " He looked at Deidara with a straight face.

Deidara looked up at Sasori, as if pleading for him to come around. He still didn't understand why his master was like this, he admitted that it was art for about a second but then said he didn't agree. "Can't you see, Dan'na?"

" Understand what? "

"Can't you see how artistic it is?"

"Yes, and...life, is a work of art, Sasori no Dan'na, un.."

" I guess it is,We should be getting some sleep " He smiles and turns away walking up stares quietly as possibly so he wouldn't wake the others.

Deidara was left standing there in the rain, as Sasori walked away. He reached his hand out to him, wanting him to come back. "Sasori no Dan'na.."

He had gone up stairs taking his cloak,shoes and T-shirt off and getting into bed.

As Deidara stayed at the downstairs looking out at the thunder and lighting sasori was laying in his bed looking up at the cieling.

After coming inside, soaking wet after standing in the rain for so long, and after staring out the window for a while longer to admire the rain, Deidara had gone back to his and Sasori's room, removing his half fish-net shirt and drying his hair off. The brilliant shock of fringe over his right eye, still damp, continued to stick to the sides of his face.

Sasori turned his head sideways to face Deidara " Yes, im still awake "

"Dan'na, I know you'll probably say no, but.." the artist started, looking to the side, a bit flushed. "...If you wouldn't mind, if I stayed near you, just for tonight, hm?"

He looked at Deidara seeing he was flushed. " I don't see why not. "

His blush darkened; still not looking at Sasori, Deidara began to diddle with his hands nervously. "...In your bed?"

A blush crossed his face as he heard him say what he said. " s-sure "

if you don't want me to, Dan'na, just say so, un.." Deidara knelt down beside Sasori, still diddling with his own slender fingers. The sewn-shut mouth on his chest was visible; this boy was truly an oddity, having four mouths and his right eye having been trained as a make-shift Sharingan

He smiled " If you want to you can "

Deidara hopped onto Sasori's bed, and sat up next to his Dan'na, and looked down at him. "Nee..Sasori no Dan'na?" The younger man tilted his head, his blonde locks falling loosely over his shoulders and danced lightly down his bare back.

The red-haired person smiled as he looks at Deidara.

"Whatcha think, un?"

" About what? "

"Er..what are you thinking, un?"

Deidara tilted his head at his partner, waiting for a response.

He looked up at the roof as he heard the ring of the clock telling us that it is one o'clock in the morning." Hmm.nothing really just wondering what your thinking. "

Deidara paused for a moment, tilting his head backwards a little. "Nothing, un."

" I see. " Sasori closed his eyes,still his head looking up at the roof.

Deidara leaned his head over Sasori's, blonde strands of hair falling into the hitokugutsu's face. "Dan'na what do you think of me?"

" A real close friend " He turns over to Deidara smiling

Deidara smiled, though he was a little disappointed. "You too, Sasori no Dan'na, un."

Smiles still.

Deidara sat back up again, clearly thinking about something. He was quiet for awhile, deep in thought, though after a few minutes he broke the silence. "What would you say..if..I thought of you as more, un? Theoretically speaking, of course."

" I wouldn't mind " He thinks the same.

"This is all theorectically speaking, though..." he trailed off, leaning back over the older man. "Dan'na?

"I think, you're..pretty, un." Deidara grinned, realizing how stupid he sounded.

" Thanks. " He smiles " to be honest i think the same. "

A light pink blush tinted the blonde's cheeks. "Un..thanks, Sasori no Dan'na.."

He blushes slightly as well.

Deidara touched where the man's cheek bone would be, still blushing slightly. "Why'd you do this to yourself, un?"

" Immortality "

"Immortality?" He tilted his head.

" Yes. "

"Why, un? I know, you get tired of living, hmm. I can tell."

" Yes i do. "

Deidara sighed and layed his head down under Sasori's heart's container. "Dan'na?"

" Yes? "

"You realize you make my life more bareable, right, un?"

"I do. "

"Un..you do. So..will you at least try to live, for me?"

" I will. "

"Thanks, Dan'na." Deidara hugged Sasori gently around his waist.

He hugged back " no problem "

He tightened his grip on the puppet, still red.

He smiles as he hugs back.

Deidara lifted himself off of Sasori, looking him in the eyes. "If I told you something, would you tell anyone?"

"If you wanted to keep it a secret,I wouldnt tell anyone "

"Don't freak out and kill me, hmm?"

" ok "

"Well...Dan'na, I, kind of...love you, un?"

He blushes slightly

"Dan'na?"

smiles. " i do to "

Deidara stroked his Dan'na's cheek, his had blush darkened. "You love me, un?"


End file.
